Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat K
The Sixth Wars - Heat K was the eleventh heat to determine which robot would go through to the series semi-finals. The episode featuring Heat K was originally broadcast in 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 31, 2003 on BBC Two. *This episode saw Bulldog Breed face Hypno-Disc once again in consecutive series. *This was the only time that Barber-Ous' made it past round one in any contest. Competing Robots Newcomers Spin Doctor * Weight: 83kg * Dimensions: 0.53m x 0.66m x 0.66m * Power: 3x 24v Wheelchair Motors * Weapons: Revolving Body * Team Members: Alistair Harlow, Tom Harlow & Jenny Harlow Veterans 4x4 * Weight: 98kg * Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.30m x 0.70m * Power: 2hp Petrol Engine * Weapons: 6 Tonne Clamp * Team Members: Benny Karstel & Andrew Karstel Barber-Ous 2 * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.49m x 0.71m x 1.18m * Power: 2x 500w Hub Motors * Weapons: Full Body Spinner * Team Members: Simon Rafferty, Guy Rafferty & Chris Watts Bulldog Breed * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.39m x 0.92m x 0.70m * Power: 2x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Flipper * Team Members: Tony Somerfield & Robert Somerfield Granny's Revenge 2 * Weight: 60kg * Dimensions: 1.27m x 1.33m x 0.56m * Power: 500w Electric Motor * Weapons: Axe * Team Members: Trevor Andrew, Phillip Andrew & Ben Andrew Hypno-Disc (seeded 4th) * Weight: 100kg * Dimensions: 0.47m x 1.22m x 0.74m * Power: 2 x 750w Electric Motors * Weapons: Flywheel * Team Members: Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose Kat 3 * Weight: 97kg * Dimensions: 1.15m x 1.25m x 0.84m * Power: 2x 1000w Electric Motors * Weapons: Axe * Team Members: Keith Williams, Georje Reed & Julie-Ann Williams Revenge of Trouble & Strife * Weight: 99kg * Dimensions: 0.48m x 1.27m x 0.78m * Power: 2x Modified Engine 1000w * Weapons: Flipper * Team Members: Peter Forsey, Jake Forsey & Sam Forsey Round 1 Hypno-Disc (4) vs Granny's Revenge 2 vs 4x4 vs Barber-Ous 2 The fight started off with Barber-Ous 2 drawing Granny's Revenge 2 into a CPZ and hitting it with the weapon nearly getting the tall robot out the arena, but it bounced back in and got given a few jets of flame from Sgt Bash and was dragged out by the house robot. Meanwhile, Barber-Ous 2 attacked and immobilised 4x4 ripping off the cloth attachments before getting immobilised by Hypno-Disc after taking blows from the 4th seed. Granny's Revenge 2 meanwhile got counted out by Refbot and was up in flames, placed on the drop-zone and the burning wreckage was crushed by a cooker. Barber-Ous 2 was the last robot to be immobilised so it joined Hypno-Disc to go through. Qualified: Hypno-Disc & Barber-Ous 2 Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3 vs Revenge of Trouble & Strife vs Spin Doctor Bulldog Breed charged in for Spin Doctor flipping it only to be knocked back on its wheels. Meanwhile, Kat 3 fired its axe in trying to hit Revenge of Trouble & Strife but missed and from then on the axe stayed in the fired position. Bulldog Breed then flipped Revenge of Trouble & Strife over where it couldn't self-right despite the flipper and was counted out by Refbot, meanwhile Bulldog Breed threw Spin Doctor over into the CPZ where it too couldn't recover and was crushed by Sgt Bash's pincer causing it to go in smoke. Bulldog Breed then overturned Kat 3 and pitted it after Revenge of Trouble & Strife but Spin Doctor was immobilised first as it got counted out by Refbot and was thrown by the floor flipper. Qualified: Bulldog Breed & Kat 3 Round 2 Hypno-Disc (4) vs Bulldog Breed This battle was a bit of a grudge match after Bulldog Breed lost to Hypno-Disc in its heat final in Series 5. Hypno-Disc immediatly got its disc up to speed before Bulldog Breed rushed in throwing the seeded machine up in the air but Hypno-Disc landed back on its wheels (damaging the arena floor in the process). Bulldog Breed missed another flip and took some bashes from Hypno-Disc which immobilised one wheel causing it to go round in circles, it was attacked by Dead Metal despite trying to flip the house robot away. Bulldog Breed was then counted out by Refbot and Hypno-Disc won the fight. Winner: Hypno-Disc Barber-Ous 2 vs Kat 3 Kat 3 missed with its first axe blow and Barber-Ous 2 struck Kat 3's side removing a chunk of its side armour before overturning it and pushing the axe-wielding robot towards the wall. Kat 3, on its side struggled to self-right and was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot then dragged Kat 3 onto the floor flipper where in another attempt at self-righting lost the end of its own axe after the damage it took from the house robot, and was thrown in the air. Winner: Barber-Ous 2 Final Hypno-Disc (4) vs Barber-Ous 2 Both robots got their weapons up to speed and circled around each other before Hypno-Disc hit Barber-Ous 2 also getting thrown by Barber-Ous 2s drum, but Barber-Ous 2 had lost mobility after the hit from the 3-time UK Grand-Finalist. Barber-Ous 2's drum was still spinning so Hypno-Disc bashed it more which stopped it and also damaged it, Refbot counted out the immobilised Barber-Ous 2 before Shunt finished it off by shoving it into the pit. Winner: Hypno-Disc Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice